


Love Details

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Koriand'r, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Kory y Roy notan que han estado perdiendo cosas en los últimos días. Lo peor de esto, es que la única persona que mantiene el orden en esta casa está encerrado en su habitación por una "misión importante".Pero, puede que el dulce rastro de feromonas les de una pista de lo que sucede.RoyKoryJay. Drabble. Fluff. Mild nsfw.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Love Details

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039413) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Personalmente no me gusta recordar cómo fue tratada Kori con varios temas en RHATO, pero gosh, me encanta el headcanon de una relación poliamorosa entre los outlaws.  
> Además, ¿Dos dulces y fuertes pelirrojos alfas cuidando a su omega? I'm in.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta @Noctomata, que siempre me ayuda <3
> 
> Día 5: Nesting/Anidar
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a DC Comics.

– Ngh. Tampoco está aquí… – Roy terminó de acomodar sus herramientas en las cajas de cartón debajo de su escritorio. Jason siempre lo regañaba con que debía ser más ordenado, pero él no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba ocupado creando uno que otro dispositivo que le fuera útil a la hora de estar en el campo. 

Al poco rato ya estaba moviendo el refrigerador hacia delante para revisar si no había terminado por pura casualidad detrás del mueble. – No… – Y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, apretando la boca.

Regresó en sus pasos hasta la habitación, y aunque primero buscó por debajo de la cama, una vez más, después subió a esta para verificar que no estuviera entre el colchón y la pared. – Agh, no puede ser. – Finalmente se rindió y se quedó ahí tirado, boca abajo, sin mucho ánimo de continuar su infructífera búsqueda. 

Sintió de pronto una dulce esencia entrar a la habitación, y no necesitaba moverse para saber quién había entrada.

– Ngh, Jaybird… No puedo encontrar mi gorraaaa. – Se quejó sin mover ni un músculo. Sentía que ya había volteado todos los lugares donde la había usado en los últimos días, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Era su gorra favorita, la usaba casi todo el tiempo. – Dónde está… 

– No sé. Lavo sábanas, quitate. – Pidió de pie a su lado, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su drama. Roy soltó un ligero lloriqueo. 

– Pero es que Jay, yo la traje a casa, lo juro… – Siguió lamentándose. 

– Ah, que muevas el culo. – Todd no le quiso seguir su juego infantil y jaló la sábana con fuerza, haciendo rodar al arquero en más pequeñas quejas.

– Pero Jaaasooon. – Imploró una vez más, pero vio a su novio irse con el canasto entre sus brazos y desaparecer con expresión desinteresada. 

Harper se quedó allí, observando el techo, con un sentimiento amargo de haber perdido su preciada gorra. Sí, claro, podía comprar otra, pero no era lo mismo… Se sentía desnudo al salir a la calle sin ella… 

– ¿Qué sucede? – La tamariana había aparecido flotando de un momento a otro, deteniéndose por encima de él, con una expresión preocupada y una de las camisas de Jason encima. Seguramente había escuchado sus lamentos.

– Kooori. – alzó sus brazos en busca del consuelo de su cálida novia. Kori bajó para arrodillarse sobre la cama y Harper se apresuró a abrazar su cintura. – No puedo encontrar mi gorra por ningún lado… No entiendo qué pasó. La usé hace dos días, para el patrullaje… Volví con ella, no la olvidé esta vez.

Ella acariciaba su cabello, escuchando con atención. – ¿Estás seguro? ¿No se te cayó estando en la moto…? – Roy negó, cerrando los ojos.

– No. Recuerdo cuando me la quité antes de dormir. Incluso Jaybird trató de quitármela cuando llegamos… – Frunció el ceño, algo frustrado. – No pudo haber desaparecido así nada más…

– Mmm… Ahora que lo mencionas… – Kori llamó su atención, por lo que Harper volvió a abrir los ojos para verla rascarse ligeramente su mejilla. – Puede que las últimas misiones nos estén manteniendo algo distraídos o algo así… 

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno… Desde ayer no puedo encontrar mi cepillo, el rojo que me diste hace unos meses. – Alzó sus manos para mostrarle sus muñecas desnudas. – Y esta mañana, cuando fui a comprar algunos víveres, no pude encontrar mis brazaletes… – 

– … Es extraño. – Reconoció Roy, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando. – Hemos tenido mucho más trabajo que esto. ¿Por qué justo ahora estamos perdiendo cosas…?

– No lo sé… – Volteó hacia la puerta y de nuevo se llenó de curiosidad. – Deberíamos preguntarle a Jason…

– Él no sabe dónde está. – De nuevo se tiró a su regazo, derrotado por la indiferencia de Todd.

– Pero tal vez él haya notado algo extraño. – Lo animó ella, con una sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

Dieron un par de vueltas por esa casa solitaria a la que llamaban guarida, y encontraron a Jason en la cocina, moviendo la mesa de lugar. Estorbaba el paso, según él. El calor de este día a mitad del verano parecía afectarle, pero no paraba de dejar ese dulce olor a manzana por toda la casa.

– Jason. – Lo llamó con voz suave la tamariana. – ¿Has notado alguna cosa en particular en estos últimos días? – 

– No. ¿Cómo qué? – Respondió rascando ligeramente su cuello al frotarlo contra su hombro, probablemente para limpiar algo de sudor.

– Bueno, a Roy y a mí se nos han empezado a extraviar algunas cosas, y puede que aunque sea notaras algo en nosotros. – 

Jason le dio la mirada a ambos alfas, de pies a cabeza. 

– Seguramente Roy perdió todo eso.

– ¡No lo hice! – Se defendió cruzándose de brazos. – Traje mi gorra a casa y no he tocado nada de las cosas de Kori.

Jason repitió la acción de antes, ahora con el hombro izquierdo.

– Entonces no sé. – Era arisco, bastante más que de costumbre. Aunque así lo habían conocido, y tuvieron ciertas asperezas en un inicio, desde que habían comenzado su relación, Jason era mucho más paciente con ambos alfas.

Usualmente el omega cocinaba para ellos, o se sentaba justo en el medio del sillón, a dejarlos acurrucarse en él y marcarlo con la fuerte esencia a cedro de Roy, y el hipnotizante olor a incienso que disipaba Kori.   
Pero hoy no estaba muy de buenas, al parecer.

– ¿Estás seguro…? – Ella seguía tratando de mantener la paciencia, algo que Roy parecía haber perdido por su frustración. Pero Todd sólo observó la cocina por un par de segundos. Sí. Estaba en orden ahora.

– Lo estoy. – Respondió tajante, para pasar a su lado sin prestar más atención a sus preocupaciones. – Tengo que trabajar en algo importante, no quiero que me molesten. – Fue su único anunció, y Roy olvidó por instinto el asunto de la gorra para seguirlo un par de pasos.

– ¿Qué? Pero si todavía no hemos comido… – Aunque los tres proveían de manera equitativa a la casa, Roy era quien vigilaba con más ahínco que su arisco omega estuviera bien alimentado, aunque eso molestara a Jason.

– Ya lo hice. Trabajo. No te quiero en mi puerta Harper. – No le dio la mirada y Roy estaba listo para discutir, pero Kori tomó su mano y negó. Tampoco estaba del todo contenta, pero entendía que cuando Jason estaba en ese tipo de actitud, sólo tenían que esperar un poco a que se calmara.

Y así lo hicieron. Dieron un par de vueltas más por la casa sin éxito alguno, comieron algo de lo que Jason dejó en la cacerola para ellos, y finalmente, derrotados, se acurrucaron a ver la televisión por un rato.

A pesar de que para el exterior parecían ser sólo dos alfas compartiendo un omega, contrariamente, era más común que ellos pasaran el rato juntos. Especialmente cuando Todd tenía asuntos en o de Gotham que consumían su tiempo. 

– ¿Deberíamos salir a patrullar hoy…? – Soltó la tamariana, recostada en el pecho de Roy. No le ponía atención realmente a los comerciales, a mitad de una de por si aburrida película.

– Ngh… No. No tengo nada de ánimos de salir… Menos sin mi gorra. – 

Kori rió por esa respuesta y se sentó en su regazo para besar su mejilla. – Entonces iré a descansar… Quiero pensar que Jason estará de mejor humor mañana, y quiero disfrutarlo.– Roy sonrió ante ese deseo. Sí, también le gustaban esos días. El truco con Jason era ser pacientes a que él los buscara.

– Creo que yo trabajaré en algunas mejoras en mi arco, mientras me agarra el sueño. – Respondió con un beso suave en sus labios, y se sentó también.

– De acuerdo. Hablame si necesitas algo. – Finalmente la vio desaparecer por el pasillo y se estiró perezosamente. Sólo debía ir a su taller por las herramientas, por más que Jason lo regañara por trabajar frente al televisor y no en ese cuarto. Se aburría si no tenía algo sonando de fondo.

Cargó una de las cajas y abrió el compartimento donde tenía su traje.

Esperen un segundo.  
Esperen un puto segundo.

No estaba su arco. No estaba su maldito arco.

Lanzó su ropa al suelo para verificar que no era sólo el, o el cansancio, o algo así. Pero no, no estaba su arco tampoco. Suficiente. Este era el límite. Se encargó de ir hasta la puerta de su novia y tocar con fuerza. Ella salió casi de inmediato, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa aún.

– ¡No está!

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Mi arco, ¡Mi arco no está! ¡Algo extraño está pasando y no puede ser tan inofensivo como pensamos si mi maldito arco también desapareció! – Porque una cosa eran accesorios y otra cosa eran sus armas. – Tenemos que hablar con Jason.

– Mmm… Pero dijo que no lo molestáramos… – Kori no terminaba de reaccionar del todo.

– Al carajo eso. Esto es importante. – La habitación de Jason estaba justo en el medio de la de Kori y la de Roy, por lo que con seis pasos, pudo dar un par de golpes en esta, esperando que Todd no saliera de mal humor. Claramente era lo que menos necesitaban ahora mismo. – Jaybird, abre la puerta, es importante.

Mas no hubo respuesta. Roy insistió algo ofendido.

– Hey, Jason, en serio es importante. Sal de una vez. – Tal vez tuvieron a un ladrón anoche, ¡O peor! ¡Alguien que podía entrar y salir de la casa si que los tres lo hubieran notado hasta ahora! Pero Todd seguía sin atender, y Roy en serio que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. – ¡Jason!

Ante el silencio que recibió, bufó molesto y buscó entre los bolsillos de su pants las llaves de la casa. Sólo esperaba que esas no hubieran desaparecido también, sería el colmo.

– Va a gritarte… – Le advirtió la tamariana, flotando y esperando detrás de Roy, viéndolo quitarle el seguro a la puerta.

– Que lo haga, al carajo con eso. – Fue su respuesta al abrir la puerta, solamente para ambos ser golpeados por el fuerte olor que emanaba de ahí dentro. 

¿Q-qué diablos…?

No habían dado un solo paso adentro de la habitación y ya estaban completamente invadidos por el hormonal aroma a su alrededor. Una intoxicante combinación que no podían identificar bien. A Roy le pareció que era el del más delicioso postre que hubiera probado alguna vez en su vida. Kori no pudo encontrar algo con que compararlo, pero, tal como Harper, su boca había comenzado a salivar, presa del instinto. 

Dentro de la habitación de Jason, había una vista fuera de lo común para alguien que les insistía tanto con el orden de la casa. Cada uno de los muebles, incluyendo las computadoras y el armamento había sido orillados a las paredes, cubriendo con los más altos las ventanas. Los cascos rojos estaban arrumbados en una esquina, y todo esto parecía un marco para la construcción en el centro.

Pilas de ropa que ninguno de los dos alfas habían notado que también habían desaparecido construían suaves cimientos para una improvisada cama hecha con sábanas. Precisamente las que supuestamente habían ido a parar a la lavadora esa tarde.

Y encima de estas, estaba la imagen más dulce y sensual que hubiera imaginado. Jason, con apenas una de sus camisetas negras y sus boxers rojos, respirando dificultosamente, sudando y removiéndose incómodo en medio de todo ese desastre. 

Entre sus brazos estaban los objetos perdidos. 

Diablos. ¿Era esto lo que estaba pasando? Aunque Kori fuera más resistente a estas cosas, Roy tuvo que cubrir su nariz y boca para tratar de pensar razonablemente por unos segundos y no dejar a su entrepierna tomar las riendas de sus acciones. 

Ninguno de los dos había visto a Jason anidar. Sucedía cada tres meses, y el murciélago se escondía a saber en donde, tal vez en su antiguo hogar, o en alguna casa de seguridad que ninguno de sus alfas conocía, pero nunca con ellos en la otra habitación.

Roy no pudo evitar acercarse, Kori lo siguió luego de cerrar la puerta, en un ligero movimiento. Sabía que a los omegas no les gustaba los espacios abiertos cuando anidaban, y, ¿Esa imagen tan deliciosa? Ni loca quería perturbarla.

El omega tardó un poco, pero pareció percibir su olor cuando ellos entraron en su pequeña construcción. Se sentó dificultosamente y los observó con pupilas dilatadas que aún parecían tener algo de conciencia. 

– … Les… – Parecía que se le dificultaba hilar oraciones. – Les dije que se quedaran afuera… – Volvió a frotar su hombro contra su rostro, y en ese momento entendieron el movimiento de antes. Jason lo hacía para aliviar la ligera ansiedad que ambas marcas, cada una hermosamente a cada lado de su cuello, le provocaban. 

– No… – Respondió Roy tragando el exceso de saliva en su boca. – Dijiste que no te molestáramos… Y era importante…– 

La tamariana, aunque al principio seguía al arquero, fue la primera en terminar cerca de Jason. Respiraba el olor fascinada, y no era tan difícil saber qué estaba pensando, no cuando observaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo entre las sábanas.

– Es… Es lo mismo… – Murmuró recostándose y removiéndose entre las cosas que había acumulado. Roy no entendía si fue consciente o inconscientemente… Lo único que su cabeza parecía procesar era el hecho de que su bello omega estaba en celo… En celo y aferrándose a sus cosas… 

– No, no es lo mismo. – Se sintió algo culpable por subir a la cama, aún si lo había hecho con cuidado, buscando no perturbarlo. Kori fue menos sutil, ya se encontraba a un lado de Todd, inclinándose para respirar directamente sobre su cuello. El roce de su nariz contra la piel de Jason lo hizo temblar y fruncir un poco más el ceño.

– Kori… – Advirtió tratando de que su voz no sonara tan sumisa. Pero lo hacía… 

Roy tragó en seco, entendiendo que era el que tenía que traer algo de razón a la situación… aún cuando tuviera a semejante pieza de arte frente a él. 

– Jay… – Lo llamó, tratando de concentrarse en su rostro, aunque sus ojos quisieran huir a sus piernas, claramente ya algo húmedas. – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – La pregunta llamó la atención de Kori, que detuvo sus acciones y se limitó a observar en silenciosa suplica a Todd. 

Este abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sus dos alfas a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Quería hablar, pero parecía perderse en sí mismo y en el par de ojos verdes que lo halagaban al verlo con semejante hambre.

– Si nos pides irnos ahora… Lo haremos… – Continuó Roy, controlando sus manos de acariciar esos fuertes muslos que lo volvían loco. – Pero, tienes que hacerlo ahora… – Porque no estaba seguro de que podría mantener la razón después.

Jason intercalaba su mirada confundida entre ambos pelirrojos, tratando de encontrar el sentido a sus acciones, a sus palabras. Claro que algo en su cabeza le gritaba que esto era peligroso, los alfas eran estúpidos y peligrosos… Pero otra voz le recordaba en un dulce ronroneo lo bien que se sentía estar entre los brazos de sus alfas, sentir su completa adoración, pertenecerles en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. 

Su mano se alzó hacia la camiseta de Kori y terminó halándola, sin medir del todo su fuerza, para besarla. Ah, diablos… tan sólo bebió un poco de las hormonas en la saliva de su alfa, su cuerpo sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlo. Mierda. Esto era una estúpida idea, pero también, era lo que su cuerpo le imploraba. Se lo rogaba ante cada suspiro que la lengua de la tamariana le robaba al enredarse con la suya.

– Sólo… – Habló con la respiración agitada, observándolos a ambos. – Asegúrense de que… no haya ningún cachorro dentro de mí cuando termine todo esto… –

Sonó a resignación, pero no… En su rostro se dibujó una hambrienta y orgullosa sonrisa mientras recibía los dientes de ambos alfas en su cuello. 

Tal vez era el omega de esta relación.  
Pero eran estos dos alfas los que estaban completamente a su merced.   


**Author's Note:**

> Estoy pensando en escribir una continuación nsfw, pero aún no estoy segura.  
> Lo mantendré en mente mientras tomo más práctica con el asunto. 
> 
> Este fue mi tercera y última contribución a la Week, pero aún hay muchos trabajos en Twitter, Tumblr y AO3 para disfrutar, por lo que no olviden checar la colección/hashtag. Todos son taaan geniales <3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Ivy~


End file.
